Our lovely first Christmas
by Izuspp
Summary: Erwin y Levi se sentían muy emocionados ya que esa sería la primera navidad que pasarían con su hijo. ¡Todo debía salir a la perfección! Un spin off de mi fanfic "My lovely piece of cake"


**Este es un Spin-off de mi fanfic "My lovely Piece of cake" si no lo has leído, te recomiendo que no leas este ya que se ubica luego de finalizar la historia de ese fic.**

 **Tenía que aprovechar mis vacaciones para hacer algo por navidad y el cumple de Levi. Siempre es difícil pensar en algo que no sea repetido; así que me puse bastante feliz de haber pensado en esto, ya que moría por escribir algo relacionado a Mlpoc. (no, aún no supero ese fic jajaja)**

 **En fin, este fic viene a estar en la parte del epílogo cuando Erwin y Levi adoptaron a Armin, quería mostrar un poco cómo fue su primera Navidad juntos.**

 **¡Ojalá les guste!**

* * *

 **Our Lovely first Christmas**

—¡Vamos Levi! Será divertido, te lo prometo.

—Te dije que no, Erwin. No me llevo nada bien con los mocosos.

—¿De dónde sacas esa idea? Armin y tú se llevan de maravilla.

—Eso, es diferente. Puedo hacer todos los pastelillos que quieras como todos los años, pero no me arrastrarás hasta allá Erwin.

—Levi, es nuestra primera navidad con Armin. Y tu primer cumpleaños en el que pasaremos juntos como una familia. Tenemos mucho que agradecerle a ese lugar, ya que me dio a Mike y nos dio a Armin. ¿No lo crees así?

Levi no podía argumentar nada en contra y desde el principio sabía que Erwin tenía razón. Su robusto esposo había visitado ese orfanato constantemente desde que eran jóvenes, siempre les llevaba donativos, juguetes para los niños e incluso sus postres. Erwin también disfrutaba pasar tardes enteras jugando con los niños. Había encontrado en ese lugar un refugio en el que podía dar mucho más amor y recibirlo en igual proporción. Levi siempre pensó que el corazón de Erwin era tan grande, que por eso necesitaba un cuerpo a juego, era una manera tierna de ver las cosas para él.

Pero a pesar de que estaba muy complacido de que Erwin hiciera ese tipo de cosas y que estuviese tan encariñado con ese lugar, él jamás quiso acompañarlo. A Levi realmente no le llamaban mucho la atención los niños, no era que los odiara o que no quisiera tenerlos, de lo contrario jamás hubiese aceptado adoptar a Armin. Pero sabía que él no era una persona que pudiese crear el mismo tipo de vínculo como Erwin lo hacía.

Armin había sido la excepción. Era un niño dulce, curioso y muy inteligente. Se robó el corazón de Levi en un parpadeo y logró congeniar con él muy bien. A pesar de que no llevaban ni un año juntos, ya se amaban como si la sangre los uniera. Y Levi, había resultado ser un padre ejemplar. A pesar de ser bastante estricto, en ocasiones también era muy permisivo, y a su modo, era dulce y amoroso con el pequeño.

A Levi le hacía mucha ilusión la primera navidad que pasaría con su nueva familia. Aunque nunca fue de celebrarla, desde que Erwin estaba en su vida, se había tenido que acostumbrar a las festividades. En ocasiones, tenían fiestas con todos sus amigos, en otras, simplemente se reunían con sus padres, tenían una alegre velada, una deliciosa cena e intercambiaban regalos.

Levi jamás olvidaría la primera navidad en la que celebraron con Kenny y el señor Smith. A Kenny le pareció super gracioso regalarle a Erwin un conjunto de lencería femenino, bastante diminuto y de color rojo intenso, mismo color que adoptaron los rostros de Erwin y el señor Smith; cuando sacó eso de la caja de regalo. Y ese mismo tono tomaron los rostros de Levi y Kenny, de tanto reír al ver sus reacciones. Mas luego de la broma, Kenny le entregó su verdadero regalo, que resultaron ser unas mancuernas y una cuerda para saltar. El suegro de Erwin jamás dejaba de insistirle en que debía hacer ejercicio y cuidar su salud, para que así pudiese estar con Levi _"hasta que fueran unos ancianos decrépitos_ ".

Aunque Levi disfrutó mucho más ese mismo día en la noche, ya que al ser su cumpleaños, Erwin decidió que no podía desperdiciar el regalo de su suegro y decidió usar el conjunto, para su celebración en la noche. A como pudo, logró que su enorme trasero encajara en la parte baja, y aunque bastante ajustado, también logró que sus pechos entraran en el sostén. Pero no fue eso lo que a Levi le encantó, sino que a Erwin le pareció buena idea cobrarse la broma y le pidió a Levi que le tomara una fotografía con ese vestuario, para luego proceder a enviársela a Kenny.

—¡Maldita sea Erwin! ¡Tendré que lavarme los ojos con cloro! — Se escuchó gritar a Kenny en la habitación contigua. —Gordinflón de mierda, ¡me las pagarás!

Erwin y Levi se destornillaron de la risa por largo rato, máxime que Kenny seguía refunfuñando por toda la casa. Aunque en el fondo, el viejo estaba contento de que ya se pudiese llevar tan bien con la pareja de su sobrino, y que ya iba dejando de lado aquellos irritantes complejos que le aquejaban en el pasado. Además, se la había jugado bien, y eso le agradaba, aunque le tomaría mucho tiempo borrar esa horripilante imagen de su memoria.

Desde que estaba con Erwin, todas las navidades y sus cumpleaños, habían sido buenos y divertidos. El rubio se encargó de que Levi realmente comenzara a amar esas fechas, pero hasta ese año en el que adoptaron a su hijo, Levi no había sentido tanta ilusión por una navidad. Incluso Erwin hizo mofa de él en varias ocasiones. Cuando Levi le hacía algún comentario sobre lo que harían para navidad ese año, el rubio moría de risa, al recordar lo reacio que antes era su esposo para celebrar.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos casitas de jengibre? A Armin le encantará. — Sugirió Levi, uno de los primeros días del mes de diciembre.

—"Y ¿qué pasaría? En la aldea se dice que el corazón del Grinch, creció tres tallas ese día." — Erwin citó jocosamente una línea de esa película que Levi tanto odiaba, pero que Erwin le obligaba a ver cada navidad, soportando que el rubio le comparara con ese tipo verde y amargado.

—Erwin, no me hagas perder la paciencia, estoy hablando seriamente. ¿O qué quieres que nuestro hijo vea como su padre le patea el culo a su otro padre en Navidad?

—Tranquilo Levi, es solo que me da mucho gusto que estés tan entusiasmado. ¡Me parece una idea espléndida! De seguro a Armin le encantará preparar una casita de jengibre. ¡Confieso que a mí también!

—Solo no te las comas todas tú solo Erwin. — Levi intentó molestarle. A esas alturas de la vida, todos los complejos de Erwin con su cuerpo habían sido superados, y ya hasta el pastelero se daba el lujo de bromear con su sobrepeso.

— No te prometo nada, cariño. — Erwin palmeó su estómago, mientras se acercaba a Levi, y le besaba dulcemente en la frente. — Esta será la mejor navidad de nuestras vidas, estoy seguro. — Le sonrió.

Levi no dijo nada, se limitó a abrazar a Erwin y sonreír. Estaba muy entusiasmado, en especial porque sería capaz de darle a Armin la infancia que él no tuvo. Llena de alegría, juguetes y comida; pero también mucho amor. No había sentimiento más satisfactorio que aquel, de poder proveerle a su pequeño, de todo lo que a él le hizo falta en su niñez.

Pero eso y lo que Erwin le estaba pidiendo, eran dos cosas totalmente distintas.

—Levi, quiero que este año me acompañes a la fiesta de navidad del orfanato. — Le había solicitado esa mañana. Faltaban dos semanas para navidad y la fiesta del orfanato se realizaba un par de días antes del veinticuatro del mes. Erwin ya había estado planeando con anticipación junto a Mike y Nanaba, pero al ser esa la primera navidad en la que Armin estaría fuera del orfanato, y la primera que pasarían como familia; Erwin quería involucrar más a su esposo.

Ese día, Levi no dio el brazo a torcer, a pesar de que sabía y aceptaba que Erwin tenía toda la razón. Simplemente se sentiría incómodo, sabía que les arruinaría la navidad a esos niños. Tampoco quería que Armin pasara un rato amargo por su culpa, así que le dijo a Erwin que se limitaría a hornear unos cupcakes navideños para los niños y esa sería toda su contribución, como de costumbre.

Pero Erwin era perseverante, si por algo se caracterizaba era por luchar hasta el final, con tal de lograr sus objetivos. En los días siguientes, no perdió oportunidad para seguir insistiéndole a Levi, que le acompañara a la fiesta de navidad:

—¡Ya quiero ver la cara de Armin cuando vea su bicicleta nueva! — Exclamó Levi, el día que estaban comprando los regalos de navidad. El señor Smith se había quedado cuidando al pequeño en su casa, así los padres podrían ir a comprar sus juguetes y esconderlos sin que se diera cuenta. Levi y Erwin estaban sumamente emocionados, sería la primera vez que harían de _Santa Claus,_ y les causaba mucha emoción.

—¡También cuando vea su telescopio! Lo pondremos en el balcón, allí podremos observar las estrellas muy bien. — Replicó Erwin, totalmente encantado con el telescopio que habían conseguido para su hijo. No solo era importante que utilizara su cuerpo, sino que también, debían procurar cultivar su mente.

—En noche buena yo me encargaré de poner los regalos debajo del árbol cuando Armin esté durmiendo. Si vas tú harías mucho ruido y Armin podría despertar. —Sentenció Levi, y tenía toda la razón; las pesadas pisadas de Erwin harían crujir el piso de madera de su casa y el pequeño podría despertar fácilmente.

—De acuerdo, pero alguna vez debes dejarme a mí también Levi. Practicaré para ser más sigiloso. ¡Ya sé! Bajaré de peso para la próxima navidad.

—Eso estaría bien, aunque luego lo recuperes todo con la cena de navidad, o mejor dicho, las cenas de navidad ya que siempre te vas a cenar con tus amigos también.

—Lo importante es estar delgado antes de navidad, no después. — Erwin rio y le guiñó un ojo al gruñón de su esposo. Entonces, aprovechó que Levi se encontraba de muy buen humor para cambiar el tema: — ¿Sabes que más haría muy feliz a Armin? Que fueses a la fiesta de navidad del orfanato con nosotros.

—¿Y robarle todo el protagonismo a Santa? — Con el ceño fruncido, pero una sonrisa maliciosa, Levi tomó la barriga de Erwin y la sacudió. — ¡Ni lo sueñes, gordito! —Ahí Erwin supo que no tenía sentido comenzar a insistirle, así que lo dejó por el momento y terminaron sus compras navideñas con el mismo entusiasmo con el que comenzaron.

En otra ocasión, Levi se encontraba tranquilamente en su habitación, leyendo un libro, luego de haber acostado a Armin. Erwin entró sonriéndole alegremente y ocultando algo tras su espalda.

—¿Qué escondes, rubio?

—Mira lo que conseguí para Armin. — Procedió a mostrarle un pequeño traje de duende. — Lo usará en la fiesta de navidad.

—¡Genial! De seguro se verá muy bien. Y después de todo, a _Santa_ no pueden faltarle sus duendes. — Comentó el pastelero con aprobación.

—¡Exacto! Y es por eso que también conseguí esto… — Erwin entonces le mostró otro traje de duende, de tamaño adulto. —Después de todo, _Santa_ necesita más duendes. Así iremos todos a juego. ¿Qué te parece?

Levi suspiró, cerró el libro que tenía en sus manos y se lo lanzó a Erwin, que lo esquivó por poco, aunque no tenía la necesidad ya que era un libro muy pequeño, que no podría hacerle daño alguno.

—Tomaré eso como un no… — Erwin se retiró derrotado, pero no se daría por vencido. Usaría su arma secreta…

Al día siguiente, Erwin se encontraba en la sala de la casa, jugando con el pequeño Armin. Le tomaba en brazos y le levantaba, haciéndole "volar". Armin reía alegremente, al igual que su padre y su otro padre, les veía desde la cocina, en donde se encontraba preparando el almuerzo.

—Ya solo faltan un par de días para la fiesta navideña. Podrás ver a todos tus amigos Armin. — Mencionó Erwin, mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá y sentaba a Armin sobre su regazo.

—¡Sí! ¡Tengo muchas ganas de ir papá! Les llevaremos obsequios y pastelillos. ¡Y nos disfrazaremos!

—¡Exactamente! Será una bonita fiesta, ya verás qué felices se ponen tus amigos. Es una pena que tu papi Levi no quiera celebrar con nosotros.

—¿No? ¿Por qué no quiere?

—Oh bueno, por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo. — Armin inmediatamente se dirigió a la cocina, en donde Levi se encontraba removiendo la olla del estofado que preparaba.

—Papá, ¿por qué no quieres celebrar la navidad con nosotros y mis amigos? ¿Qué no te caen bien? — Interrogó el infante, mostrándole un rostro triste y confundido. La pregunta le tomó totalmente desprevenido, pero eso no evitó que Levi le dirigiera una mirada asesina a su esposo, quien ya estaba entrando a la cocina y solo se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole.

—¡No, no es así! Claro que me caen bien, por eso les hornearé los más deliciosos cupcakes.

—Pero ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? Pensé que te vestirías de duende igual que yo, tenía muchas ganas de que nos tomáramos fotografías.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Le mostraste ese ridículo traje Erwin?

— No lo hice intencionalmente, Armin lo vio cuando estaba mostrándole el suyo.

—Lo hiciste con toda la intención, bastardo. Escucha Armin, —se dirigió al pequeño, luego de mirar a Erwin con cara de "ya verás después lo que te pasará." — no es que no quiera ir con ustedes, o tomarnos fotografías juntos, simplemente, no me llevo bien con los niños y no quiero arruinarles la fiesta. ¿Puedes entender eso no?

— No comprendo… — Dijo el niño luego de pensarlo por un momento.

—Es difícil de explicar, pero, no le agrado a todas las personas, ¿sabes?

—¡Pero si tú eres bueno! Cocinas cosas deliciosas y eres amable. Siempre me siento mejor cuando estoy contigo, ¿por qué no les agradas las otras personas?

—Eso es porque tu papi Levi es un gruñón con otras personas, pero solo lo hace para aparentar, porque en el fondo es todo un angelito. — Erwin se acercó a Levi y le abrazó fuertemente, ganándose un gancho directo al hígado por parte de su molesto esposo.

—¿Te haría feliz si voy a esa fiesta, Armin? — Levi se dirigió al niño, luego de deshacerse del agarre de Erwin.

—¡Sí, muy feliz!

—De acuerdo, — suspiró. — pero si pasa algo malo, será tu culpa Erwin.

—¡Bien! — Exclamaron tanto padre como hijo, sonriendo alegremente, y abalanzándose a abrazar al agrio pastelero, quien no estaba seguro de haber tomado una buena decisión.

* * *

—Me las pagarás Erwin, te juro que me voy a cobrar esto. — Le sentenció, mientras se miraba al espejo, sintiéndose el ser más ridículo del mundo, vestido con el traje de duende. Erwin incluso había comprado unas orejas puntiagudas, para hacerlo más realista.

—Pero si te ves adorable Levi. — Erwin se acercó a contemplarlo, muriendo de amor por él, pero también conteniendo la risa, para que Levi no se enfadara mucho más.

—Lo que no se puede decir de ti, te excediste con las galletas y las casitas de jengibre Erwin, ya casi no te queda tu viejo traje. — Le dijo en un intento de burla, para cobrárselas, aunque en su opinión, el _Santa Claus_ de Erwin se veía adorable y apetitoso.

—Oh bueno, es que Santa está rellenito por todas las galletas y leche que le dejan los niños. No sería creíble mi disfraz de otra manera, ¿no crees? — Replicó Erwin divertido. Aunque en el fondo Levi le hizo preocuparse un poco, esperaba que no se rompiera su pantalón o se volaran los botones de su abrigo, lo cierto era que esos días sí se había excedido bastante con los dulces y la comida. Y aún le faltaba la cena de navidad y la de año nuevo. Pensó que probablemente, el próximo año tendría que redoblar esfuerzos con sus ejercicios, pero mientras tanto, disfrutaría las festividades junto a su familia.

A pesar de que Levi se sentía sumamente avergonzado y molesto, al final le encantó tomarse las fotografías junto a Armin, cuyos ojos brillaban con emoción al estar vestido a juego con su padre y poder ir a visitar a los amigos que tenía en el orfanato y compartirles un poco de la felicidad que había obtenido al ser adoptado por ellos. Recién había cumplido los 4 años, pero en su corta vida había ya experimentado la horrible soledad de saber que no tenía padres, y la gran felicidad de encontrar unos tan amorosos como lo eran Erwin y Levi.

Levi tuvo que admitir que Erwin tenía toda la razón, algo que tenía que hacer mucho más a menudo de lo que le gustaba. Los niños no solo no se asustaron con él, sino que gracias a Armin quien les explicó que su papá el duende era muy bueno, los infantes decidieron hacerlo parte de su grupo y jugar con el nuevo amigo que venía a visitarlos. Ya estaban acostumbrados a Mike, Nanaba y Erwin; así que alguien nuevo les causaba curiosidad de todas formas.

Al principio, Levi estuvo reacio a compartir con los niños. Comenzó a repartir los obsequios que habían recolectado en la comunidad, y también los cupcakes que les había horneado en esa ocasión. Fue ayudado por Nanaba y Mike, quienes no pudieron evitar burlarse de él todo el día, con apodos como "duendecillo gruñón" y cosas por el estilo; que a Levi no le hacían ni pizca de gracia. Pero sobre todo, les reclamaba que eran unos hipócritas, puesto que ellos dos iban vestidos de renos, lo cual para Levi era más ridículo que su traje.

—Es decir, ¿quién ha visto un reno navideño de casi dos metros de alto? Los renos deberían de ser adorables. ¡Y se ve demasiado ridículo con esa nariz roja! No le va en absoluto con su patético bigote. — Se quejaba Levi con su esposo, quien lo único que podía hacer era sonreír, ya que sabía que en el fondo; Levi se estaba divirtiendo en grande.

Al final del día, Levi terminó tan exhausto de jugar con los niños, que quedó dormido en el asiento del auto, cuando iban de regreso. Aún iba vestido como duende, y Erwin, no desaprovechó oportunidad para tomarle fotografías. Que un par de días después, serían motivo de burla de sus padres y amigos.

Como Armin estaba despierto, Erwin aprovechó para con mucho cuidado, sacar a Levi del automóvil sin que se despertara, cargándolo dentro de la casa, hasta su habitación. El pequeño les siguió, y una vez que su padre estuvo acostado en la cama, se acurrucó a su lado.

—¿Puedo dormir hoy con ustedes papi?

—Por supuesto, pero primero ve a cambiarte y lavarte los dientes. Y no despiertes a tu papito Levi. — Le indicó Erwin al pequeño en un susurro.

Tanto Erwin como Armin se prepararon para dormir. Con cuidado, Erwin le quitó a Levi lo más que pudo de su indumentaria de duende, aunque tuvo que dejarle el traje, ya que si intentaba quitárselo, de seguro despertaría. Una vez que estuvieron listos, apagaron las luces y Erwin se acostó junto a Levi, con Armin entre los dos.

—Los amo como no tienen idea. — Susurró Erwin, para proceder a besar a cada uno en la cabeza.

—Lo mismo puedo decir yo, grandulón. — Contestó Levi con voz baja. Erwin se sorprendió tan solo un poco al darse cuenta de que no estaba dormido, y probablemente nunca lo estuvo; y solo se acomodó plácidamente para dormir junto a quienes más amaba en su vida.

* * *

La primera navidad de Levi y Erwin junto a su nuevo hijo, fue todo lo que esperaban y más. El día veinticuatro, ambos padres de los hombres llegaron de visita, llevando obsequios para Armin, emocionados también de pasar la primera navidad junto a su nieto. Entre todos prepararon la cena, que disfrutarían en la noche. Por lo general invitaban también a sus amigos, pero al ser esa la primera con Armin, decidieron hacer una celebración exclusivamente familiar. Ya otro día verían a Ios demás.

En la noche, los tres Smith cantaron villancicos alegremente. Los Ackerman no se unieron por más que les insistieron, pero al menos se sentían igual de felices con la celebración. Más tarde, procedieron a comer la deliciosa cena preparada con esmero por todos, incluso Kenny contribuyó, preparando el ponche al que le agregó un poco más de alcohol de la cuenta. Cuando estuvieron a punto de reventar de llenos, procedieron a sentarse en la sala, para ver una película navideña y finalmente, se fueron a dormir.

A como lo habían planeado, Levi se escabulló en medio de la noche, para colocar los regalos de Armin bajo el árbol navideño. En la oscuridad tuvo la mala suerte de golpear el dedo meñique de su pie con uno de los muebles y debió maldecir en silencio, mientras se retorcía de dolor; para no despertar al pequeño. Pero todo valió la pena al día siguiente, viendo la felicidad en el rostro de su hijo, al correr al árbol para encontrar los primeros regalos de _Santa_ que recibía en su vida.

Luego de haber desayunado y haberse bañado, los tres salieron a la calle para que Armin probara su nueva bicicleta. Al cabo de un rato, el señor Smith y Kenny se les unieron. Mientras Kenny corría a su lado, el padre de Erwin grababa todo con su cámara de video. Por su parte, Erwin y Levi tomados de la mano, observaban la escena, maravillados y a la mar de contentos.

—¡No puede ser! — Exclamó Erwin alarmado.

—¿Qué te ocurre Erwin? Me acabas de dar un susto que casi me hago en los pantalones.

—Levi, lo lamento. Con todo lo de los regalos de Armin y la celebración, olvidé totalmente que hoy también es tu cumpleaños. Y por lo visto, a nuestros padres también se les olvidó por completo. — Declaró avergonzado y molesto consigo mismo. —No te compré ningún obsequio.

—Oh, es cierto. Es mi cumpleaños…

—¿Tampoco lo recordabas?

—No, ya sabes, nunca me ha gustado saber que me hago más viejo de todos modos…

Ambos hombres rieron alegremente y toda la pena se esfumó del cuerpo de Erwin. Entonces, Levi apretó su mano con fuerza, y dirigió la otra hacia el regordete rostro de su esposo.

—No te preocupes, ya me has dado tu regalo Erwin. Tengo el mejor esposo y un hijo maravilloso. No podría pedir nada más. Te lo agradezco, agradezco cada segundo de mi vida a tu lado.

Erwin sintió desfallecer, a pesar de que Levi no era tan joven como cuando se conocieron hacía más de una década atrás, y algunas arrugas ya habían marcado su rostro; se veía igual de apuesto que siempre y cuando tomaba esas actitudes galantes, aún lograba ponerlo nervioso. Pero sobre todo, su cuerpo se estremeció con aquellas palabras, Levi tenía razón, tenían la vida perfecta y ese era solo el comienzo. Era su primera navidad con su hijo. En el futuro habría muchísimas más, decenas de navidades más y a Erwin le emocionaba saber toda la felicidad que les esperaba.

—Prometo que el próximo año te lo compensaré de todas formas Levi. — Erwin se agachó para besar a su esposo lentamente. —Por cierto, ¿de qué quieres vestirte el próximo año? Estaba pensando en que yo podía ser un muñeco de nieve, y esta vez tú podrías ser _Santa._

Levi lanzó un leve golpecito al rechoncho brazo de Erwin, pero le sonrió divertido, procediendo a halarlo de su bufanda para que se acercara a su rostro.

—Lo haré con la condición de que esta noche le dejemos a Armin a nuestros padres y me hagas un baile privado con ese traje de _Santa_ ajustado que tienes. — Le guiñó un ojo y le besó una vez más.

 _"Feliz navidad y feliz cumpleaños, mi ángel."_

Fin~

* * *

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! Yo estoy muy emocionada con este escrito, la verdad hace tiempo que no fangirleaba tanto con algo que yo misma escribiera jaja. Pero ¿qué puedo decir? Amo a estos idiotas tanto y la idea de que sean padres de Armin siempre me ha encantado, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de desarrollarla. Y está de más decir que Erwin gordito es demasiado amor, es para mí un gran gusto poder escribir un poco más sobre él**

 **En fin, ¡feliz navidad! Gracias por compartir conmigo un año más, ya sea que me están siguiendo desde hace años o gracias por compartir conmigo este año, si es que recién me comienzan a leer. Ojalá que podamos seguirnos divirtiendo y muriendo de amor por estos hombres por mucho tiempo más.**

 **¡Y feliz cumpleaños Levicito mi amorsh!**

 **~Izu~**


End file.
